Tragedy
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Death. A terrible thing. Earth's royal family is changed forever. Future fic. More of a ficlet. Based on story not yet published. Read more inside. Kyo Kara Maoh people, this is the one I was talking about


THIS IS A FICLET CRATED TO HELP MY KKM STORY, Shin Makoku, Meet the Goddess of Earth

Things to remember:

A) This isn't an actual fic yet. It is an excerpt from my sixth Sailor Moon arc. It's not suppose to make sense.

B) I own all of these characters

C) After reading this, go and read the story that caused a need for this oneshot please

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) Character death

F) 1/1

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This fic is not meant to confuse you. It is meant to leave you with questions. It is to encourage you to read the fics that span from this tiny oneshot. They are my sixth Sailor Moon arc(title TBD) and my third KKM story(Shin Makoku, Meet the Goddess of Earth!). This is the bridge between them. It features my daughters and I claim them.

Brief run down: I marry into Earth's royal family with Naomi, Takara, and Aiko as Kiba Inuzuka(Naruto)'s children, and Oki as Satoshi(Prince of Earth)'s love child. We get married and have Maki and Hoshimi, making them heirs. ChibiUsa is Satoshi's mother and Helios is his father.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Oki!" Naomi screamed, her hand reaching out helplessly to her little sister, despite knowing that it was not possible by the distance between them. Aiko and Maki echoed her cry, both equally as horrified by this change of events. Takara was behind them, holding Hoshimi, who was attacked first, but she had merely been knocked out. Hoshimi's personal guard, a man named Seiko, was crouched in front of her, ready to defend her.<p>

The palace was under attack, and the girls were on their way to safety when they were attacked. When the attackers appeared, the force of their attack had knocked the girls to the floor, and when Hoshimi came around the corner, one of the had broken free and personally attacked her. Oki had begun to drawl her sword into her senshi form, and had ordered Maki and Hoshi not to; these might be the brainless type of enemies who did not know who anyone was. The enemy had stabbed her through the heart in those brief seconds. Maki's eyes widened in horror as her big sister fell, choking on her own blood.

"Oki! No, Neiva, Chaos, by the light of the moon not my big sister!" She screamed, ripping herself out of Aiko's possessive hold, sprinting towards the sister that looked so much like her mother.

"This is not the end!" She screamed, transforming into her senshi form anyway. The enemies gasped(while simultaneously proving Oki right), and instantly tried to retreat.

"By the blood of my ancestors, you shall pay for harming my sister!" She screamed, thrusting her battle scepter towards it's victims. They were instantly obliterated, their pitiful wails echoing around the high ceiling above. Gasping for breath, she ran over to Oki, dropping the scepter and taking her sisters hands, Maki began begging her not to go.

"Oki, can you here me. Don't leave me Oki, do you hear me? Don't leave!" She said. Oki smiled, squeezing her sister's hand.

"My little sister, don't cry. I'll be ok. Maki, I love you. You and Hoshimi and Aiko, and Naomi, and Takara. And our brothers too. And Mom and Dad. I'll always be watching over you guys." She said, her chant interrupted by a coughing fit.

Hoshimi and Takara was suddenly at her side, tears streaming down her face. Takara gently wiped away the blood on Oki's chin.

"Maki, Hoshi, Oki?" They heard. Shinogu ran to Maki's side, gasping when he saw Oki laying their.

"Oh by the queens of the Silver Millennium…" He gasped, griping onto Maki. The two had been dating for two years, and he was currently engaged to marry her. He loved her sisters and brothers as much as Maki did.

"Seiko!" Hoshimi gasped, turning to her body guard. He quickly came to her side, holding her.

"Guards! Guards!" Queen Gaia, the second Earthinian Queen cried out as she appeared from the other side. Satoshi and Kida were running down the stairs, Kida's face pale. Oki smiled. Here she was, dying. She was dying to save her kingdom…her people…her siblings…her family.

.

.

.

.

.

Or so she thinks

"_Mama, Dada, lookie!" Oki, age 2 squealed as she pushed her twin brother in a wagon. Kida smiled, and Satoshi laughed. _

"_Nao!" Seto called out. Behind Kida, her husband Kiba was approaching. She smiled, accepting his kiss as he came up to her._

"_Hey babe, Satoshi. I brought the dogs." He said, smiling wolfishly as Aiko ran up behind him, carrying a cooler full of Hot Dogs and sodas. Kida laughed, kissing her husband again._

_As her older sibling approached, Oki watched her mother and father and Kiba. She couldn't understand why her mother and father were so happy together, and then Kiba came and made her mother smile funny. He also made her daddy's face look weird. She wished that someday her mommy would be free of Kiba. Then, just maybe, they could be happy. _

_Little did Oki know, that Kida and Kiba's divorce would not result in the happiness of her family._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** See my profile and go to the Seimei Acts section of it for more information. Any other questions, ask me via PM! Interested in what happens next, read the KKM fic!

_- _Kida-Asumi


End file.
